Strip
Strip is a song by Chris Brown and features Kevin McCall. The song is the 9th song on the tracklist of his fifth studio album Fortune. The song originally featured on his mixtape Boys In Detention which dropped on August 4th, 2011, but because of the positive reactions of the fans he decided to put it on the album. Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5SUC8vTEYYg Lyrics 1: Chris Brown Take it off, I wanna love you And everybody, wanna touch you You moving right, wanna see what's up under You back it up, beep beep like a trucker Nice thighs, nice waist And you know I can't forget about your face But don't none of that matter I'm about to make your pockets fatter Chris Brown Girl I just wanna see you strip right now cause it's late babe Girl I just wanna see you strip Girl take your time with it Girl I just wanna see you strip God damn you sexy, for me God damn you sexy, baby God damn you sexy Girl, I just wanna see you 2: Chris Brown Got my shades on, with my Jays on In the club with a pocket full of ones This girl booty outta control There she go, up and down the pole Which one I'mma take home? Get my freak on If you ain't freaking we ain't speaking Think I'm playing? No I'm not Let me see you back it up and drop Yeah, I wanna see your legs in the air Baby don't worry about your hair All those tracks I don't give a damn 'bout that In the club and they playing my song Turn it up, play it all night long If you think you can and you know you can I'mma give you all this money, money, money Chorus Girl I just wanna see you strip right now cause it's late babe Girl I just wanna see you strip Girl take your time with it Girl I just wanna see you strip God damn you sexy, for me God damn you sexy, baby God damn you sexy Girl, I just wanna see you 3: Kevin McCall Pants, shirt, you could take it off Panties, bra, you could take it off Red-bottom heels, you could take 'em, wait, wait Leave 'em on cause I like my women tall Got a hot mama, you're hotter than a sauna I want to peel them clothes off your body like a banana The only reason I dress you in that designer Is to get you out that Dolce & Gabanna I throw this money up, she watch it all fall Toot that thang up, pop it for a boss Anything you wanting baby, you can have it all Starting with my last name, now they call you Mrs. McCall Chorus Girl I just wanna see you strip right now cause it's late babe Girl I just wanna see you strip Girl take your time with it Girl I just wanna see you strip God damn you sexy, for me God damn you sexy, baby God damn you sexy Girl, I just wanna see you Category:Songs Category:Fortune Songs